Fleas
by Ri Francis Walker
Summary: The story of a kitten that Bella owned when she was little...breifly. Kitten's POV. Not necessarily Twilight or Warriors, but could easily be both. One-shot.


**AN-It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who Bella and Renee are. Enjoy.**

The man-with-big-rough-hands was watching me again.

I didn't mind; he was always nice to me and my sisters and my mama. But there was a sadness in his eyes, and the scent that came off of him was different. The scent of loss.

I didn't like it.

I had tried to ignore it, brush it off like I did for all the other strange human things he did, but I just couldn't today.

I had finished feeding and was sitting in the corner of our box, watching him watching me. I was his favorite, I knew that.

I had always been the biggest, ever since birth. It was because I was the only male, but still, it made me feel important. My three sisters were also very small for females, like mama, so it made me seem _really_ big. I liked that.

When the hind-leg-walker would pay attention to us, he would always pick me up first. He would always pet me the longest and give me the most treats. I liked that too.

Then, one day, other people started coming in. I hadn't ever seen other humans besides my only-little-fur-on-head, so I was frightened. They would hover over us and grab at us and handle us roughly. Some of them were nice, but some weren't. The little ones would always pull our tails and point and shout.

When I realized that they weren't going to hurt us, that my upright-walker wouldn't let them, I didn't feel so afraid.

Until one day, one of them picked my sister up and didn't put her down.

At first, this one had pointed to me and said some human gabble, but my nose-comes-out-of-face had shook his head and crossed his arms.

Instead, this human picked my smallest sister up and put her in a cage. She cried, and I tried to reach her and get her out, but my no-tail had pushed me back. I was mad when he let them leave with her.

And she never came back.

Then, the next day, more straight-backs looked at us. There was a big one and a little one, both female.

My remaining two sisters hissed and growled when they came near us, remember what had happened to our other sister.

I didn't hiss or growl. I just glared at my human. I knew that, somehow, this was his fault. And even if it wasn't, he was letting it happen.

When the two tall-standers saw me there, being very still and quiet, they thought that it meant I was the only good kitten. They pet me, and I let them, but I didn't stop glaring at the rough-hands. He had to be punished.

When they were done petting me, the bigger one said something to my human. He shook his head, like he had before, but the female human was very persistent. As they kept talking, I could see my human's shoulders sagging, and his defense lowering, until he solemnly nodded and showed the other humans out.

Then he had sat down and stared at me. And I stared at him.

He shifted in his chair, crossing his legs. I matched him, crossing my paws.

He scratched his hand.

I licked my paw.

He cricked his neck.

I arched my back.

When he decided he could stare at me no longer, he sadly went off to his sleeping place. I fell asleep soon after.

The next day, the two female humans, the bigger and the smaller one, came back. And this time they had a cage.

My evil-upright-walker reached for me and picked me up, stroking me sadly. I didn't purr.

When he reached for the cage, to late did I realize that he was putting me inside of it. He shut the door and locked it, and I heard my two sisters start to wail.

I decided not to make a fuss. Whatever this was, it would be over soon.

When the bigger female picked me up and carried me out the door, I got nervous. I had never been out of the room before.

She carried me, the handle of my cage in one hand, the smaller human's hand in the other, out to her car, flinging the door open and putting me down inside. I grunted.

The smaller human came in and sat next to me, fastening some kind of strap across her chest and sticking her finger into my cage door. I sighed.

The bigger female looked like she was about to close the car door, when my must-be-punished-little-fur called her back.

When she turned away and went to talk to him, the smaller female looked at me meaningfully and started saying something in a high pitched voice.

She squealed, seemingly at me, and waggled her finger in my cage a lot. It was annoying.

When I failed to respond, she opened the cage door and reached in to pick me up.

As she did this, I made a run for it, using her legs as a spring board and shooting myself outside of the car.

I heard my terrible-up-walker shout and run toward me, but I was too fast for him.

I curved and avoided going back into the house, running straight for the woods.

I didn't stop.

**Review or I'll spank you.**


End file.
